Color Blind
by CyberWolf101
Summary: **A Smeargle? No? a human? Oh just alot of trouble in Johto with OC's,now including a purple obsessed textaholic with issues, evil Glameow who enjoys torture, an anorexic Chansey, puberty stricken giant, basketball crazy blue Marill. Readers! I need OC's
1. Sketched?

_Okay well we have all heard of the reborn stories....Human to Pokemon. Well what if it were the Pokemon that were transformed? How would it differ if a Pokemon trained a team....went on a journey, met up with unique people and Pokemon alike? Well now is the time to find out._

_I will need alot of help on this one guys._

_**Note: Oc forms and sample Oc at end of chapter. In case you are confused with the chapter, there is also a quick summary there.**_

_This story will be based of the Johto Region, a personal favorite of mine._

_So what do I need you to do? Simple, read, review and submit an OC._

_I need trainers, coordinators, any person, all random people and Pokemon._

_I need unique personalities, diverse people and just a little originality....ok maybe alot lol._

_OC forms at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: Yea, don't own Pokemon or relating subjects, Do own my OC's like all readers, and the idea is mine I think, if not, then this story idea is....or is it_

_Anyways, all help is appreciated, all reviews welcome. If I'm doing something right, or wrong, let me know. If you feel the need to pm OC's, then make sure you leave me a review saying so, cause I rarely read my Pms...._

_Here is my little segment where I promote fanfics, so my current top 5 stories for you to check out is:_

_A Little Night Music by Srgeman Although if what I heard is true, that masterpiece is no longer with us..._

_Tales of Flame by Buwaro_

_Belief at Dawn by_

_Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt by silver leafx_

_Seven Deadly Eons by Lolli-S_

_Top 5 in my opinion right there....But other stories close to them in rank include_

_Synergetic Sins ___ (Body, Soul, Mind, Heart) by 4 awesome writers ( Yes I am biased)_

_Seven Deadly Eons:Origins of Evil by Sahxyel_

_Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights by_

_And with that out of the way, the first chapter awaits you....Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Crawling forward, head and tail low to the ground, with the wind blowing into me, I crept slowly through the tall lush green grass. Had to be careful. If I was caught out here, I'd be lucky to escape with my life. As it stood, I was covered in tiny grass cuts and they stung! The elders always said they got worse picking oran berries... Well those old geezers never had a hundred mini grass cuts. Too snobby to crawl in the dirt.

A crisp burnt smell reached my nose and snapped me back into reality. Danger all around, and I'm cursing the elders. Typical!

I had to stop and relax for a moment. I had tensed up and was ready to run. Made stealth alot harder. Hands, tail, ears, legs, each one loosening and relaxed. All good. Focusing, I resumed my crawling while increasing slightly in speed.

Another gust of wind caressed my nose.

Need to hurry!

Along with the burnt crisp scent was another mingled with it. It reminded me of the sweet odor of the ocean. At least what I thought the ocean would smell like. My experience was sort of limited.

That could only mean one thing....I was close.

The grass was finally thinning. I could see clearly now.

I had to blink to make sure though.

A hundred yards in front of me stood a large shadow black dog with horns protruding from its head, and bone like bands around its body. That crisp burnt smell radiated from him. Houndoom...

Notorious for his quick temper, strong attacks and fast reflexes.

How he hadn't sensed me was beyond my imagination.

I took a deep breath.

Assess my situation, thats what the elders taught.

Houndoom was in the center of the fields, essentially boxed in with tall thick grass to his back, right and left, which left the lake in front of him.

Ah hah!

There, in the center of the glistening lake was the stone feeding podium overrunning with pokeblocks and beside that a Lapras. An even larger, more beautiful Pokemon than Houndoom with its intelligent eyes and large shell.

No wonder they were there. Drawn by scents of food. It's a wonder only the two of them were there.

Houndoom snarled and fired a large stream of raging fire towards Lapras only to be blocked by a wall of sparkling water.

Oh Mew! They were fighting over the food. What the Zapdos am I still here for!

I tried to turn, to flee, but it was useless. I was rooted to the ground.

Cowering in fear, I couldn't even close my eyes as a large tidal wave appeared behind Lapras and surged towards me. In my fearful state though, I could not help but be in awe as Lapras rose to the top of the wave and surfed it. Pity Houndoom did not think the same as he launched numerous black sizzling orbs into the wave causing it to crash and tumble a few feet before him.

Lapras was now on land. A definite disadvantage and it knew so too.

Houndoom charged in, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Lapras was not going to take an attack lying down though, as her shriek of rage nearly blew my eardrums before shards of ice flew from its mouth.

They soared through the air like knives eager to slice its opponent, but they merely flew through Houndoom.

Wait! What?

Houndoom had disappeared right before impact, and promptly reappeared behind Lapras before sending her flying with a close range flamethrower.

She landed perilously close to me, and I could see the blackened scorched marks on her shell. Made my injuries slightly pathetic. The burnt ocean smell nearly overwhelmed me. Lucky I skipped breakfast, or I may have been fast to reacquaint myself with it.

A beam of ice launched towards Houndoom, but he merely leapt to the side sneering.

Why did Lapras continue her attack dead straight?

It made no sense, at least it didn't until she leapt on the ice path she had created her self and swiftly reached the water. In my opinion, that was Alakazaming smart.

Back in her element, she squealed in glee and turned with a murderous look in her eyes. If looks could kill, she would be the only living Pokemon.

Blue was forming at her mouth as on the land, red was forming at Houndooms mouth.

I knew what this meant, and now was my time to complete my mission.

Standing, I focussed all my power into my tail, watched as the colors glistened red to blue respectively.

This was it.

My one sketch.

The one that defined my training and my life!

I watched in awe as the two attacks fired towards each other. I could see them in slow motion.

The ice crackling and intertwining with itself, soaring like an Articuno waiting to unleash its devastating power. The fire like a Moltres, majestic in flight, deadly dangerous and with a fury only fire possesses.

In my mind I was already home in my college of Smeargles, showing off my first move. Only in my mind it was a combination of fire and ice. I knew only one move would be learnt, but it was my daydream after all and in it, even the elders themselves bowed in my awesomeness.

My tail was getting painful, struggling to control the pent up power needed for this. Soon all my hard work would be worth it. Sneaking away from the tribe. Crossing the safari zone areas. Everything would be worth it.

A yellow blur appeared directly in front of me snapping me from my daydream.

It was gone in an instant.

The defining instant of my life.

An extreme calmness overtook me and I knew my sketch was complete.

The ice and fire finally collided and all hell broke loose.

The explosion sent waves of roasting air and fragments of ice cutting into me and I was launched backwards. Through the grass, gaining many more cuts before landing painfully on the ground, staring up into the sky.

The cloudless blue sky.

I had done it!

I felt like a god.

The joy, pure elation coursing through my veins. I was on a high.

Then the dirt and dust crashed down on me. The aftermath of the explosion.

Coughing and spluttering, I crawled to my feet, before wiping the dirt from my face with my paintbrush of a tail. It was covered in grime and dirt, so I could not see what color it was. Red for fire, Blue for ice.

No way in hell was I sticking around to check or going back to see who had won.

I turned tail, and ran.

I was exhausted. Plain and simple. It had been a long journey with no food or water. Twelve hours in total. What a nightmare! Yet I was still elated.

It had gotten dark a while back and made traveling difficult, but what mattered was that I was home!

I stepped triumphantly into the cave, head held high, positively grinning from ear to ear.

The only thing that ruined it was getting tackled savagely to the ground.

"Tomoko! You runt! Where in Lugia's name have you been. The Elders are in a frenzy...Boy are you in trouble."

Mumbling into the ground to explain that I was choking on dirt and could not respond was all he got until a new voice reached my ears.

"Aww poor wittle Toe Moe Koe got lost, did he?"

Grrr, I could already see the sneering face of Piccasoo. One of the nastier Cave Guards.

I hated it when he said my name. He pronounced it correctly....Toe moe koe, but it was the way he said it that made me hate my own name. How annoying is that? Being made to hate your own name.

I was dragged to my feet harshly and glared into his muddy brown eyes. The glint set my nerves on end, and the feeling in my gut said I was going to suffer.

The steely sheen forming on his tail was enough for me to know, never doubt the gut.

I was struck full force on the head with an Iron Tail....Needless to say, I was knocked out. Wish it were swift. The first blow caused me to feel all the pain of a horn drill to the skull, but it was the third or fourth blow that finally left me embrace unconsciousness.

I drifted in and out of consciousness numerous times. Each time, new images bombarded my brain. The Guards. Swarms of Smeargles. A cell. My mother crying. The Elders, one by one till all five were imprinted on my mind, all with looks of disgust on their faces.

I just could not stay conscious for long. My head was pain enough, but the lack of food, the exhaustion from traveling and the strain of my first sketch which I had yet to try were imprisoning my mind.

I don't know when I fully regained my senses, but I realized it completely when I found myself in chains, kneeling at the foot of the five Elders. Each were sitting in a semi circle around me. Their faces gave away nothing now. Cool as ice.

I tried to speak, but my jaw was too painful to move.

Emitting a low groan, the Elders focussed on me fully.

"Don't speak Tomoko. Just listen and nod."

I stared dumbly at Thorin, the Elderly. He was the one with the most power and seated before me.

I had always tried my hardest to avoid each and every one of them. No running this time.

"Did you sneak past the guards and venture into the Safari?"

I nodded, a feeling of apprehension spreading through me.

"Did you also sketch your first move, knowing full well, you had not completed your initial ceremonies and forgetting the basic rule of sketch?"

Here I tried to object, I really did, but it was no use.

He cut across my groans with a stern, "Did you!"

Bowing my head in defeat, I nodded. I couldn't exactly explain but it was no use.

At this the other four Elders broke into a frenzy.

"He done it willingly!"

"He broke the rules"

"Look at his tail! See that golden tip. You know what that means..."

At that, I turned to stare at my tail. It was brown for the most part. Thats the color I was born with, but there at the tip, a faint sheen of gold yet it had been a mixture of red and blue during the sketch. Pure unaltered fear bubbled through my stomach and I stared hard at Thorin, trying to ask the question with my mind.

"You fool Tomoko. Your first sketch is a dud. You sketched a non offensive move. Useless to you now. You know as well as all our species, that the first sketch needs to be an offensive attack, or we are useless for years, for that is how long it will take us to gain the power for another sketch without the ability to battle. True you can fight hand to hand, but without the power of the sketch attack, you cannot build up the proper power. Do you understand?"

Tears were streaming down my face. How? Everyone knew the tale of Smurften the Smeargle with splash. He trained for nine years to learn that his Sketch ability was lost forever. That was my fate!

"What shall we do with him Thorin?"

"He shall have to be made an example....Sentenced to food gatherer in the Savannah. He cannot remain with us."

His words were like stakes through my heart. Blow after blow after blow.

I stood, swaying in the pain, before offering myself up to the gods with as ferocious a growl as I could manage. My golden tail whipped itself around me, tightening, trying to crush myself from existence. I saw Thorin stand and try rush to me, but I had had enough!

Shutting my eyes, I unleashed my Ice/Fire combo attack. Only it was the fire in my blood and the ice in my heart that reacted. I felt myself split into billions and billions of atoms and swoosh away from the confines of the cave, from the Safari Zone, even from Kanto. Colors swirled in my vision, and were I as artistic as some of my old friends, it would have been an inspiration of a lifetime, but now, it was nauseating. Sight attacked with colors, ears attacked with sounds, mind destroyed by the onslaught. I just wanted it all to stop. To just die. I needed quiet. I needed land. I needed a miracle.

And just like that I was flat on the floor in the pitch dark. Silence so loud that it hurt. Only my heartbeat and rushed breathing could be heard. That and the pounding in my head. Were it not for the fact that I could see a shadow of a shadow belonging to the hand in front of my face, I would have thought I were blind.

I had had enough. Tired, devastated, sick and hurting, I fell asleep and was assaulted by nightmares.

Chased by imaginary crowds consisting of my family and friends, I ran and ran until I could run no more. I lay down waiting to be torn limb from limb. In the time it took them to reach me, I had decided enough was enough. No more the victim! I turned snarling ready to go down kicking and screaming, but a being of light stood before me. Antler type designs extended from his back and it was four legged. That was all I could see before I jolted awake into a cavern that was glowing.

The cavern was huge. Before me was a paved path, and every few steps on both sides simultaneously stood tall pillars of marble covered in text. I was dumbfounded, and painfully struggled to my feet, wiping the dirt, blood and grime from my face. I don't know why, but I needed to follow the path. It was like something was calling me. Summoning me. So I walked.

Each step a needle of pain through my body, but what was pain now. I had my hopes and dreams crushed. Physical pain had no hold over my body.

As I walked, I tried to make sense of it all.

The battle, the sketch, the trial, the sketched move?

What happened?

And just like a brick, it struck me in the head.

That brief glimpse of yellow snapping me out of my daydream right as the sketch was completed.

What yellow pokemon lives in the safari zone. Pikachu? No....Was it yellow or....

Looking at my tails color, it struck me again. I was going to get brain damage soon.

Abra!

Everything clicked. The blur, the sketch, escaping from the elders. I had teleported. To where though?

The realization of teleport also hurt because it meant I was stuck with a non offensive move for life. Smeargles were weird. We cannot learn Tm's, cannot evolve, and only learn one attack which leaves alot of room for error.

Questions upon questions and horrible realizations kept me company as I walked deeper and deeper into the cave. A small glimmer of brighter, if possible, light could be seen in way off in the distance.

I struggled onwards, and eventually reach the room and what a room it was.

Bigger than the Savannah, and high enough to reach the sky itself. I stared around the room, looking at the ancient tablets decorating the circular walls. Pictures of Pokemon I think were depicted on them.

Walking over to one, I saw a bird struck by lightning and firing another bolt towards the ground. A tablet to Zapdos!

Amazing but even I knew that anything good would be in the center of the room.

True to my thoughts, a circular stage was there surrounded by large pillars, while on the stage itself were nine small table like pillars arranged in a circle.

I began my journey to them, and believe me it was a journey. The room was literally gigantic. Between myself and the stage were statues of the gods. Just like me to miss the biggest most obvious things in the room. What I thought were pillars were actually Legendaries.

Mew depicted in one. A large bestial dragon in another. My knowledge was severely lacking.

I took my time to gaze at the power these statues portrayed. Art was in my blood, as much as I despised the fact.

Alas, time pushed on, and I climbed onto the stage. The ground was designed in circular indents. A big circle, then a smaller one inside, and a smaller one inside again until it reached the center. A golden dot about a meter in radius. It was there I stood and stared ahead at the creature from my nightmares. A four legged Demon of power made of white marble. It was larger than the others, more intimidating, more fantastical. I must have stared at it for hours...well at least ten minutes before looking at the little table pillars. Each one held a small decorated jar. Each one smelled amazing. On the table before the demon statue were two flint rocks. Fire! They could be lit?

Taking the flints, and thanking the Elders for teaching me how to use them, I went about opening each jar and using the flints to fire sparks into each incense. Each one took a few minutes but it was well worth the time.

I plopped down in the center of the stage and just let the aroma wash over me. It was like a massage from a cloud. So soft, so nice, so relaxing. My eyes were struggling to stay open. When I realized they did not have to stay open, a smile plastered my face, the first since before I entered my old home. I drifted into a heavy sleep praying to the Legendaries around me for anything and everything. I did not dream.

SWOOSH

It was like a gust of raging wind that pulled me from my slumber and groggily I opened my eyes.

Darting around me were hundreds of little symbols, each with a glowing red eye.

So many, swirling, suffocating me. They were closing in dramatically, each eyes glow joining the other till I was trapped by a vortex of red light.

I was never afraid of closed spaces before, but a primal terror rose within me. I needed to get out, to be free. It was at this thought that a booming morbid voice crushed me to the ground.

**"He who surrenders is lost,**

**He who suffers is doomed,**

**He without hope dies in despair."**

The walls glow changed abruptly from red to white and the voice took on a softer note,

**"He who embraces his past lives in the future,**

**He who tries, never loses,**

**He who dreams hard enough, needs nothing more than luck**

**And you Tomoko**

**You shall have your chance**

**Heed me now**

**As a pokemon you cannot grow**

**not yet**

**not now**

**So lets change that....."**

A chuckle of laughter rang in my ears.

I could not understand it.

What is the Mew's name was going on.

That was my last sane thought for awhile because right at that moment pain tore through my body and my mind. What I'd endured before was a grass cut compared to what wracked my body now. Legs and arms as if they were being pulled in separate directions from Ponyta's, Face like it was being stomped by an angry Tauros, tail and ears absorbed back into my body. In short, complete agony! And it dragged on. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. Time was dead to me. Only pain lived now.

I realize now that I don't know alot.

Not what happened or where I was.

Not why I ruined my life, or why I teleported there.

Heck even when, how or where I woke up.

Although I see one similarity with everything.

I always seem to wake up with something unpleasant in my mouth!

Be it dirt, grime, blood or in this case sand.

Ugh, I groaned.

A throbbing pain was occurring in my side and a sound was droning on next to my ear.

I tried to focus on the sound hoping it could alert me to where in Mew's name I was.

"El oh el. Can you hear me? Um boy?"

I felt something move on my neck.

"OH goodies, you have a name on your neck. T-o-m, Tom!... ok? eh.... okay....Tom! Tom...Tommy can you hear me!"

Who or what the hell was Tommy. Rolling over and opening my eyes, the blinding sun caused me to raise my paws to shield my eyes.

My pale pinky non furry paw.....with five long skinny fingers....

I was surprisingly calm and took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, What am I?"

I am a terrible liar...

* * *

_So to cap it all off, a quick summary: Tomoko was a Smeargle....Sketched a non offensive move thus screwing any chance of living in his college of Smeargles normally. In his frustration teleported from the Elders into an unknown shrine where after falling asleep with the scents of incense, was transported somewhere where there is sand. Wakes up to the sound of an annoying person and realizes he is no longer a Smeargle. Instead he is human, and thus the story begins. (decided to post this in case it was a little confusing)_

And here's the OC forms I promised!!!

For Human:

Name:

Age (try be 13 or above):

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Battle/Contest style:

Goal/Ambition:

Type (eg trainer, coordinator, breeder, painter etc):

Pokemon (**must have a good personality!!!**): By this I mean, I want pokemon with nicknames, habits, likes, dislikes, drama etc etc

History: This is the history of your character....where you grew up, what inspired you etc

Family:

Other: For any other relevant piece of information you feel required to add.

For Pokemon:

Nickname:

Species: By this I mean, is it a Charmander, a Shinx etc

Gender:

Any small appearance difference:

(NOTE NO SHINIES....I shall award shiny status to whom I want)

Personality (Vital...if this is bad, no point submitting): Make them unique, like for example...A mareep who is allergic to cotton and is constantly sneezing, releasing sparks with each one.........or a shuckle who refuses to go on defense. Hes in your face the whole time and dreams of shattering a Rhydons skull. BE CREATIVE!!!

Likes/Dislikes

Evolve or not?: If they have evolved already, dont bother filling this in.

Others:

_Btw...as this is set in the Johto region....a Johto Pokemon has a better chance of appearing. Just saying. While this is true, an awesome Kanto/Hoenn/Sinnoh Pokemon with personality has a chance also....just no pseudo overused pokes unless you have a personality to back it up._

_Also please do not give me people who have conquered regions, beat everyone etc etc because they have practically no chance of appearing. One badge or contest is fine, two I could live with, but all badges is a huge _**_NO_**

_My thanks go out to silver leafx, an epic ninja who really helped bring the grammar/idea/overused exclamation points etc up to code. Only a Ninja could explain it to me...so she has passed the ultimate test._

_ also gets credit for making sure I did not copy ideas....we had a long debate over plates orbs and incenses and apparently...She won XD_

_Disclaimer All minor mistakes that I forgot to change were eh intentional (*cough* Yeah intentional) and a test to all readers to find and review on.....(That might work XD)_

_For the record....Tommy will need a team. I have decided not to choose who he will get, that my dear readers depends on you and your pokemon personalities. If a Rattata or a Tentacool or a Magikarp have an epic personality....then I shall be using those._

_Thats my rant outta the way, so please Read & Review!!!_

_Just to make things easier for people, here is a sample OC submitted by and who has secured her place in my story for making an awesome character. Alot of it is edited and blocked out as I don't want to give too many spoilers on this OC_

Name: Akayashi Kyn (most people call her by her last name, Kyn)

Age: whatever suits you

Gender: Female

Personality: She's very extreme and superstitious. When I comes to aliens, time traveling, karma, ghosts, myths, voodoo dolls…she believes them all. And she expects others to also. When she gives others a threat, she usually mentions things like "You wait till karma comes biting at your heels!!" or "The moment I get your blood on my voodoo doll I am torturing you to death". Well, noone takes her seriously…lets just say that. She believes in heaven and hell too, so, she never lies and is always seeking opportunities to get rid of sins.

She is a very determined person, and will never back down from a challenge. Especially the little ones, like staring contests, or seeing who can reach the fridge first. She's very ditzy and dense, and she also doesn't care what others think of her. She is loud, and shouts almost everything she says. When she accepts a challenge or is in battle, she always refers to herself as "Akayashi Kyn" and it gets really annoying. She also believes that if you don't live life to the fullest, you die soon, and so she doesn't like to waste time and is very impatient. When something isn't the way she wanted (like a food order, for example) she takes advantage of the word "the customer is always right" and barks on. She can be very intimidating, always shouting and seeming to be angry, but she doesn't try to be that way.

Also, when she is in need for something, she turns to her purse. She has been seen pulling out a first aid kit, scissors, dictionaries, flashlights, dolls, notebooks, game boys (which I forgot to mention she loves playing hand held games while on a train/bus/have nothing better to do while waiting), DVDs, DVD PLAYERS, and many many more. She has pretty much anything you can think of in that small little purse.

Appearance:

Face/body: she has dark navy blue eyes and tan skin. Her hair that is a dark grey/silver color is kept in two ponytail loops, starting from above her neck. She has messy bangs that pass her eyes brows and usually gets in her eyes. She is fairly small, around 5'3'' and weighting no more that 100 lbs. She doesn't like her shortness, and will go off on anyone who mentions her height.

Clothing:she wears a large and poofy dark puple hat that resembles a flat balloon, somewhat like a barrette only bigger (forgot what they are called. I'll look it up later). Above that cap part is a light purple strip of ribbon that is tied in a bow off to her left hand side. She wears a simple very very light yellow t-shirt under super dark purple overalls that reach right under her breasts. The overalls have yellow buttons going down and two front pockets, one back pocket. The overalls only reach mid-thigh. She also wears thin grey socks that stop right above her knee, and mid-calf boots that are dark purple with black laces and genetic Pokeball designs. She has a black/grey fingerless glove on her left hand, and a large charm bracelet on her right wrist. She hangs around her right arm a large, cylender like purse, almost like a pretty bowling back with a definite shape. It is a mixture of different purples, with yellow hearts splattered around. She keeps everything she owns in there. And she may also seem like she can pull ANYTHING out of there, like Mary Poppin's magical purse almost.

Oh, she also has a purple Phone/Poke Cell (whatever you want to call it) with yellow bells that hang from it. She texts really often and those bells can drive you nuts.

Occupation: Pokemon Trainer, anti-politic, Purlple Pokemon Collector.

Hometown: Haro Snow Town, Yori Region (which is a region I made up oh so long ago), or if you prefer, Snowpoint City, Sinnoh.

Goals: "To seek out the best of the best purple Pokemon and collect them all!! And rid the world of voodoo creators while seeking to meet Aaron one day!"

Pokemon:

Her obsession with purple has led her to collecting Purple Pokemon. Her dream is to one day meet Aaron's Drapion, and one day get a Drapion herself.

(**Not naming pokemon**) (F) Indigo

Indigo started it all. She was the one who started Ayakashi's obsession for purple and eventually purple Pokemon. Indigo is lazy, laid back, and very quiet, all while being a little spoilt and fancy. Pretty much a rich brat in Pokemon form, except a little less bratty. She doesn't like being in her Pokeball, and if she feels like it she will come out with ease.

(**Not naming Pokemon)** (M) Pom Pom

Ability: Pick-up

Pom Pom is a prankster. He likes playing practical jokes on nearly anyone, but Ayakashi's glares scare him out of pranking her. He never takes anything serious. Nothing is safe with him too. He loves shiney things :3 also, he's never in his Pokeball and is resting on his master's shoulder.

(**Not naming Pokemon)** (F) Shnubs.

Shnubs was a gift from one of her good friends. Ayakashi loves cuddling her, and at night she lets Shnubs out to cuddle with. Shnubs is somewhat nocturnal, and doesn't like being active in the day.

**(Not naming Pokemon)** (F) Bells

Bells is calm, nice, kind, the little saint of the lot. She is nice and trusting to everyone and is not only the oldest and the wisest, but shes is like the mother of all the Pokemon that are around her.

(**Not naming Pokemon)** (F) Velvet

Velvet gets easily jealous. She is always wanting attention and can't get enough of it. She doesn't like traveling by foot, so unless she's not going to get carried, she stays in her Pokeball. Velvet is a rival of Indigo, and the two never ever get along, even if life depended on it. She never wants to lose to Idigo in whatever challenge, even though Indigo's matureness gets the better of her.

Pokemon she might catch later on:

Drapion (M) Aaride

Finally, the Pokemon she's been dying to get. With this her dreams will come true!! Not.

Aaride is stubborn, selfish, stubborn, lazy, stubbon, a hothead, and stubborn. He doesn't accept Ayakashi as a friend, master…nothing!! He refuses to do what she says. And Ayakashi is sad, oh so sad, that her bond between her and Aaride will never be like the bond between Aaron and his Drapion. When Ayakashi finally frees Aaride after a long long time of trying to get to him, he finally knows she's made him stronger, he finally misses her jabbering, her shouting, her telling tales about her dreams to him, and so he finally accepts her :3

History/Family: nope, nothing really. Accept as she was watching TV with her big bro, she sees Aaron, and boom. She's obsessed. She's lived a happy life, no trama aside from the mocking of kids throughout her life that think she's insane, and nope no parents dying. Still has her mom, her dad, and her big brother Kyoma, who supports her and her crazy ideas 100%. Decided to go out on a journey in search of collecting Purple Pokemon and also to get strong so that she can get to the elite four and meet Aaron. :3

Other: Because her name is so long, noone really calls her Ayakashi unless it's a relative or for formality. Everyone calls her by her last name, Kyn. (pronounced "Kin"). She doesn't mind. She loves sweets, cute things, extreme sports and loves winter and the snow (her home town being filled with snow) and is really good at snowboarding and skateboarding. Oh, and she's not really the smartest person around…and she has a hard time stopping when she starts laughing really hard. Oh, and she speaks in text sometimes.

Catch phrases:

-"I will one day be that girl you see in your nightmares. Oh, just make sure I'm wearing purple."

- "Hey, if it weren't for the voodoo dolls, we wouldn't have Global Warming."

- "Jinx!! You owe me a Chocolate Mocha. No, seriously, you do."

- "No no!! You can't double Jinx if I pinched you first!! It doesn't work that way!"

- "Duhhhh…"

- "Pfff. Staring contest? You'd have to hold your eyes open to beat me."

- "Yay!!! OMIARCEUS LOOK AT THAT CUTE LITTLE THING!! Eh..to bad it's not purple…"

- "Hey, if I was obsessed with purple, I would be dying my hair purple and change my middle name to purple, so ES-TEE-EF-YOU!!"

- "El-Oh-El."

_Thus I hope that answers up any questions you may have had and cannot wait to hear from ye._


	2. Distorted Image

_Wow, I actually updated before a week and half. I am impressed :D_

_Hope ye are too._

_This chapters A/N is going to be short and sweet._

_Thanks for the support and reviews & please continue :D_

_Also....I need more OC's. Alot more_

_Look at Kyn and Indigo courtesy of J . Whitnee_

_Told ya it was short this time :D_

_

* * *

  
_

I was freaking out. My soft velvety fur was gone and in its place was flesh. It was like all my fur was burned off me, morphing my hands into these things. I could not stop staring at them. They moved correctly but it was like someone had chopped my hand off and replaced it with someone else's. They worked, but felt so wrong. Everything about me felt wrong, different, weird and before I started hyperventilating, I focused on my surroundings, cloudless sky, uncomfortably warm sand, and water.  
The lapping of the water caught my scattered attention with its soothing hypnotic sound, and completely ignoring the creature who was trying to get in my way, I groggily stood up.

Well actually I tried, but collapsed on my face before getting fully upright. Apparently this new body worked a little differently. It did not matter at the moment. I needed to see what I looked like, so I crawled like an infant Smeargle towards the ocean, for thats what was before me. An endless supply of water stretching out in front of me. Always thought the color was meant to be more of a vibrant blue, not pale, but I was not open to debate on the color of the ocean.

The sand was slightly burning me, causing me to wince in pain while making my demeaning crawl more difficult, but soon enough the sand hardened into a mush as the water soaked through. I couldn't stop the shudders as the first wave reached me. It wasn't that cold, but still the temperature change was noticeable. I was up to my elbows in water before the realization hit me. Moving water does not make reflections.

I cried in anguish for a second until the sound hit my ears. Like my body, it too was changed. Was there nothing that remained of me?

"Tommy, are you okay? If you wanted to swim, you really should have worn your bathing suit. Your getting your nice clothes all wet and sandy."

That creature was talking to me from behind, its voice high pitched and condescending. Wait....It was talking to me, and I could understand it. It must be of the same species as me. It was like a lightbulb went off in my head, and twisting quickly, ignoring the spray of salt water, I stared at the creature. Needless to say, my mouth just dropped in shock and I got a mouth full of the most disgustingly foul liquid I had ever tasted. Salty water.

I raised my hands quickly to try scrape my tongue raw, but this led me to lose my balance completely and fall face first beneath the churning foul tasting water.

Panic flared in my chest, as I started choking and swallowing mouthfuls of liquid. My eyes stung, and I couldn't configure my body in such a way as to get out. All Smeargle's learned how to swim, but it was simple with a tail to focus your balance on. A tail. Funny how in the midst of the scariest time of my life, I can still feel a pang of sorrow for not having a tail. Was probably the reason why I couldn't walk or swim. My vision was becoming bleak and blurry and before the last of my breath was expelled, I broke through the surface, coughing and retching, being held upright by the creature.

"Silly boy, that's not how you swim."

Good sweet Mew, why didn't you let me drown.

I was too focused on breathing to voice this out loud, and with her help, stumbled onto the warm sand, which was no longer burning me. Collapsing to the ground, I welcomed the heat eagerly, trying desperately to stop my teeth from chattering.

There I lay, utterly drained of all energy, as my ears were attacked with stories of how the female creature learned to swim in the Yori Region. It made no sense to me, Haro Snow Town and the winter games, but hey, as it stood, I hadn't a clue what the hell was going on.

My mind was swimming....I mentally face palmed myself for making a bad pun, before a single thought took form. Opening my mouth, and trying my best not to vomit all over the creature, I uttered a low and feeble,

"Thank you".

It was all I could manage before I fainted.

Weirdly enough I didn't have nightmares, or swirling images assault me. Instead I was left to focus solely on the image of the human, for thats what she was. A human. I had only seen one before, but had heard all the stories of them. From the human thief, to the human saviour. I didn't know what to believe but after my rescue today, I was going to give them the benefit of a doubt. She was about 5'4' in height, aqua blue eyes and tanned skin. She had short ruffled silver-grey hair that ended before her shoulders and was layered to spike out. Her messy bangs kept getting in her eyes, but it was her outfit that drew the eyes.

It was unique. A collage of colors. She wore a dark lilac purple hoodie that doubled as a mid-thigh length dress, with her sleeves rolled up to show a golden yellow underside. Her white socks came over her knees with golden rims, and had sole-less lilac purple sneakers with large yellow x's on them. She had numerous accessories on herself. Dark purple bracelets and small grey ones, while at her side was a large indigo colored hand bag in the shape of a cylinder covered in different colored and shaped pins. The reason why I was unsure if she was a human or creature in the first place was because upon her head was a dark lilac purple hat with large Mew like ears on top with golden yellow rims. I almost thought she was a Pokemon at first.

This image of her was confusing though, because when I had seen her, all the colors were dull and lifeless. I suppose it must be my artistic heritage trying to liven things up.

Once this conclusion was reached, and my self praise for being so smart was done, the image faded and I drifted into the black abyss that was sleep.

I jerked awake on a bed of clouds. At least thats what it felt like. So soft and warm and white. I refused to open my eyes for fear it was not real. Small irritating beeping noises reached my ear, as well as the occasional purr. The two did not seem to mix correctly. I was surprised that I could still feign being asleep, after my obvious jerking and shifting, but the reason why became very apparent.

Through my half opened eyes, I stared at the girl engrossed in a small purple device. That was the cause of the annoying beeping sound. I swiftly shut my eyes as her head whipped up surveying the room with eager eyes.

"Oh Indigo! Mom just sent me a message saying hi. I said you were loving the sun and being a real lazy cat. You need to train more for your debut battles with me, your master Akayashi Kyn!" It was that same high pitched fervent voice from before.

A silky seductive voice responded scathingly,

"_Oh must you refer to yourself in third person? It is so embarrassing for me. As for the lazy comment, I resent that. I am just resting myself. You think this kind of beauty just happens? Its called beauty sleep for a reason hun, try it sometime."_

"Yes Indigo, dinner will be ready shortly. I just need to make a quick call home, so keep an eye on him for me will you"

"_Pffft, why do I even bother? Were it not for the fact that you idolize me, I'd be in Saffron City starting my career as a movie star right now."_

"Thanks Indigo, Ttyl."

I listened to her footsteps, before a door creaked shut behind her.

I wasted no time opening my eyes again and looked for the other human. I discreetly scanned the room, but aside from the bed, door and open window, there was not many hiding places.

Sighing happily, I sat up, stiff and a little dizzy before stretching my arms. Honestly, that was the nicest feeling ever. Just loosens up your whole body. Pity its a one off deal. You could repeat all you liked, but it was never as good as that first stretch. I was rambling though and focused my thoughts once again.

Where was I?

Oh joy, same questions, different day.

Think it was time to leave and find some answers, so swinging my legs out, I went to stand up.

"_Ahhh! You're awake."_

I nearly jumped a foot in the air, and scanned the room looking for the person with that silky voice.

"Wh...Where are you?"

"_Awww no 'Here Kitty Kitty', aren't you sweet. Not that its any of your business, but I'm tanning my self on this ledge." _The mocking tone reminded me of a certain Smeargle who shall not be named, but there on the window ledge was an elegant sleek cat, with a long thin curly tail.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?" I asked curiously.

"_Ugh, you don't know who I am! I am Indigo, the next star to reach broadway and star on television. Glameows everywhere shall envy me. Humph, What Pokemon am I....Of all the cheek."_

I stared, and as what she said sank in, I held up my hands apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm new to all of this."

Now it was my turn to laugh as Indigo fell off the window ledge, and crashed to the floor with an audible thump.

"_You! Say hello."_ Her voice was a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Um hello...."

Indigo leapt from the floor onto my lap, and I experienced first hand, how soft she was, while debating how fast she really was. I don't think my chances were good.

"_I knew it, you can understand me. Oh my gosh, this could be the best thing to ever happen to me, I mean you. How can you understand me. Tell me everything!"_

"Um...I dunno, I really need to get going."

"_Pretty please."_

Her eyes took on a darker hue, and I felt compelled to open my heart to her and so I spent the next little while explaining everything that had happened to me. I don't know why I did, it was like I was being forced but I needed someone to know. I was confused and alone. It was too much for me to handle. So I sang like a Chatot and left nothing out.

A while later, I lay back on the bed exhausted. Indigo was a good interrogator, making sure I added every last minute details, including the ones I had forgotten. She dragged them up with her claws and in this case, the cat really did have my tongue. I could not help smile though at the glee in her voice. It was like someone given new life.

"_So Tomoko, you need to stick with me and Kyn. Not only are you alone and friendless, but you're my ticket into stardom. If you promise to do whatever I say, I will guarantee you that we shall not only uncover what happened to you, but return to the Safari Zone as well. All you have to promise me, is to do as I say, and not talk to other Pokemon. It's too risky, and will blow your cover. So from now on, you will be the human Tommy. Okay?"_

I tried interrupting on numerous occasions but every time I opened my mouth, her claws sunk into my flesh, just enough to make me shut my mouth. I didn't know what to do, or say, but the offer was tempting. I wasn't alone. That in itself made me want to jump for joy, but instead of acting over eager, I asked instead,

"Won't the human..."

"_Kyn," she interrupted._

"Okay, Kyn. Won't she refuse me? And better yet, where is she?"

"_Hah, she is on the phone, so we have another hour or two before she hangs up. As for refusing you, she will do anything for me, so leave all that in my care."_

The mischievous glint in her eyes caused me to sweat a little. She was devious, and I loved it.

"Okay then, Lets do this."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, before I uttered,

"Eh what now."

"_Now you learn to walk bambino. From what Kyn was jabbering on about, you crawled to the blasted ocean, so get moving!"_

"Bambino?"

"_Zip it, and MOVE"_

Her hissing voice got me up and moving. Pity I suffered the same results as my first attempt but after alot of practice, and bruises forming on every inch of my arms and legs, I was walking.

It was difficult without a tail to stabilize oneself, but one survives with what they had.

I had successfully walked around the room six times without falling, when I noticed the mirror on the wall. Apparently I'm not the most observant of my species.

I walked over, while grinning like a Meowth at my accomplishment, before I stared in awe at my reflection.

If ever a human could look like a Smeargle, it was me. The coloring was a little bleak for my liking, but I was wearing a wide neck long sleeved shirt, light tan in color, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. A dark brown cargo pants with tan straps on the pants hooking in front, crossing in the back. The hair was a different story altogether. Oaky brown with blond highlights down to my neck, long bangs brushed to the left, and the piece la resistance, a light tan colored french beret. All these words were new to me, yet I understood them completely, even the cord bracelets on each arm were like my markings I'd had as a Smeargle. Compensation for my tail, was having a tanned collar around my neck, with a linked chain hanging from it down to my waist. Not practical, but very kick ass. My name was etched on the collar, which explained Kyn's knowing my name.

"_Your gorgeous now lets proceed with the plan."_

I smiled. Nothing more amusing than seeing a Glameow roll its eyes at you.

I was elated because one thing remained unchanged in my new body. My green eyes were unchanged. It was something that could never be taken from me.

"Lets get this party started."

"I can't do this!"

I was gripping the door handle with all my might, as Indigo tried and failed to pull me away. Her voice was muffled, as her mouth was full with my trousers, but I'm pretty sure it was safer that I couldn't hear. Some words I'm better of not knowing.

This continued for another minute before disgusted, she spat my pants out before glaring at me.

"_Its your choice Tomoko....Go down in one piece," _she paused here as her claws took on a menacing black aura, _" Or be dragged down in pieces!"_

That was a good enough reason for me, and I released my grip before marching slowly in front of her down the corridor. I was defeated.

My mouth was dry and I was sweating. This is never going to work. The numerous floral patterns decorating the empty hall were mocking me with there drab colors and monotonous life, and were it not for the tail prodding me in the back, I'd have attempted to run back to the room.

"_There, open the door and Kyn should be there in the lobby. She always goes near the door for the best reception on her Purbile."_

"Purbile?"

"_Upgraded version of the pokegear. A compact wireless phone that comes in a variety of colors. The name tells the color, so if it were green, its called a Greebile. Each color has unique features, but Kyn just wanted purple. Now quit stalling and remember to say what I told you too."_

I took a few deep breaths, and steeling myself, I opened the door and walked through.

It was bizarre. The floral patterns were enlarged on the walls, making the room look like a giant flower garden, while an elderly woman sat behind a desk in the corner of the room sleeping. Her false teeth were half hanging from her mouth, and every few seconds, she snorted, threatening to dislodge her teeth even further. A final prod into the back forced me to focus on Kyn. True to Indigos word, she was beside the door, with her back facing me, talking rapidly on the little purple device.

She was talking so fast, that it was impossible to tell if she was speaking human, or pokemon for that matter.

May as well get this over with I thought, so stepping forward, I cleared my throat loudly.

Kyn turned and smiled widely, holding up her finger to signal for me to wait 1 minute.

"Ok, I g-two-g, so t-t-y-l Mom".

Well I was thoroughly confused, and recoiled in shock as she put her device away and walked over to me. She came right up in my face so that all I could see was her. Cue the heart attack as she started speaking full speed again, and I struggled to catch every word.

"O-M-G! You're awake, you're awake, HI! I'm Akayashi Kyn, but everyone calls me Kyn. Your Tommy, I know that l-o-l. You swim funny, like a Magikarp with no fins, which reminds me, I want sushi for dinner. Oh Indigo!"

I just stared dumbfounded as she raced past me to pick up Indigo. That conversation lasted a whole millisecond, so I was feeling a little in over my depth but before I could even fall into despair, Kyn was back in front of me, invading every bit of personal space I had, holding Indigo.

I'l admit, her appearance was really distracting. It just seemed to draw the eye and I missed the first part of her conversation because I'm easily amused. Had nothing to do with the fact that she scared me a little.

" So yeah, me and Indigo are going to beat all the badges to meet him, cause he is my second favorite person in the whole wide world, and I'll go to jail if I see my future fiance, so I need to go to Violet City and battle the gym. So Tommy, what are you doing? Oh, you should so have sushi with me, fish makes you smart. Or dumb, but it doesn't matter, it tastes good."

"Uh huh". I just smiled and nodded, and was promptly pulled from the building into the gloriously sunny day. Seriously like, no wonder everyone I could see was tanned.

I was being dragged a mile a minute by a person with superhuman strength as she easily managed to hold Indigo, while pulling me.

I was just a little disconcerted, because the stone bungalow we left behind was only one of many. The tiny village was just a group of different shaped stone houses, all with a quaint lived in feeling surrounding them. Each one had its own little garden, and people and Pokemon could be seen working or relaxing in some of them. All the houses were surrounding one large shiny metallic building situated right in the middle of the town. Signs were posted everywhere, but not enough time to read them.

That was until Kyn left go of me, causing me to fall on my face yet again, as she ran full speed towards a group of flowers.

After stooping to pick one, she skipped slowly back to me, humming a melodious tune.

"Look Tommy! Its purple!"

I stared at it confused from the ground. It was not purple. It was more of a grey blue. Dreary like every other color in the town.

"So Tommy Lolly, have you a Pokemon of your own?" she asked innocentlywhile dragging me to my feet.

She had not left me say a proper sentence so far, which was slightly annoying. Indigo was watching me carefully from her arms, giving me a meaningful look, and I knew it was now or never.

"Listen Kyn, Can I travel with you? I have no Pokemon, and I was left on the beach by aliens. I can't remember much."

I felt like such a moron for blurting out such a ridiculous and blatant lie, and I waited for her to laugh.

Nothing prepared me for the serious frowning face she now wore.

"It all makes sense. The aliens took your memories to fuel their spaceships. I read about it in Superstitious Facts Weekly. Well Tommy, they cannot have you back! Your not leaving my side. Indigo likes you, cause she has not tried to scratch you to pieces yet, so if she likes you, I like you."

I just quirked my eyebrow and was thinking, Seriously? Is she for real? Before I could point out that Indigo had already marked me with her claws, Indigo broke free from Kyns grasp and leapt into my arms purring contentedly.

"See, she wuvs you."

"But, bu, but"

Kyn had already changed the subject ignoring me.

Evil demon actress!

"As for the no Pokemon, that building there is home to Professor Elm! He gives starter Pokemon to new trainers, so we can ask him for a Pokemon. We need a water pokemon. According to SFW, Aliens explode when they touch H2O, thats why they won't land on Earth for long, too much water."

I just retreated to my happy place inside my mind as Kyn led me along the dirt path towards the large metal building that loomed above us. I just let her words wash through me, occasionally nodding and smiling at random moments, which just resulted in Kyn squealing and rushing into another conversation. How did Indigo survive this? Oh...She slept. Stupid Genius of a Cat! Sure enough, Indigo was fast asleep, enjoying the free ride in my arms. I guess she was a lazy cat, and this thought kept me sane long enough to ignore the impending feeling of doom that was settling on me.

We just marched up the pathway and hammered on the large imposing door that stood in our way.

I did not know what to expect. The way my day was going, a two headed monster was likely to answer and eat me. Oh wait, already had the two faced cat. Maybe a Giratina then.

"Can I help you?"

A shrill nasal voice made me look around, trying to find the person speaking, but Kyn just giggled pointing to the speaker on the wall.

"Eh..." I was clueless, and handed Indigo back to Kyn as I examined the speaker.

"One moment please".

The door opened slowly and instead, of my two headed monster, a small wimpy looking man answered the door. He was wearing a white lab coat, and had his face stuck in a book. The mop of brown hair was all I could see of his head. His nasal voice was almost worse than Kyn's. At least the speaker made his voice slightly robotic and manageable.

"Oh Parfait, your late. Do you know how long I've waited here for you? Follow me, follow me, I don't have all day you know. I still have to ring Oak and tell him how I've surpassed him yet again."

He turned swiftly banging into the door, before muttering under his breath and stalking inside.

Kyn was signaling me to stay quiet, and jerked me inside.

The temperature was significantly lower, and the floor was littered with notes and pages. You could not even see if there was a metal floor or wood. The walls of the corridor was lined with bookshelves overpacked with books, but Professor Elm was oblivious to it all. In fact, I wasn't sure he was all there mentally.

"Wait a second while I find it."

He shifted some papers on a desk I didn't even see, as I'd mistaken it for a stack of papers, before he walked back to the middle of the corridor where we were waiting.

Thrusting numerous rectangular and spherical objects into my hands, he snapped the book shut and left it down on the floor.

"Now Parfait, I know you already have your own starter, but are you sure I cannot tempt you with some of my own, all native to Johto." He said all this with his nose held high and his eyes closed. He was a pompous twit and hadn't even looked us in the eyes yet. Very unprofessional. Back in the college of Smeargles, this would be considered an insult, and I had to bite my tongue from snapping at him.

Kyn, under no such restrictions, took advantage of the situation, with a mischievous smile rivaling Indigos.

"Oh professor, I'd love one".

"Huh, what?"

His eyes focused on us, before turning into angry slits.

"Your not Parfait. Parfait is a boy. Who are you?"

He started gesturing wildly with his hands and his nasal voice got higher.

"Thieves the pair of ye! I've been robbed too many times, so I know what I'm talking about. Ye won't steal my Pokemon again. Now get out before I go all karate on your ass!"

He shooed us to the doorway, ignoring our apologies and explanations.

Screaming,

"HI YAH!" He roundhouse kicked us out on our asses. It was so humiliating. Who would have thought such a wimpy man had such a hard kick. I'd seen twigs with more muscle than him.

We both landed with a hard thump, and the slamming of the door rang in our ears.

I brushed the dirt from my clothes, and added that bruise to the collection before turning to Kyn who was ranting about suing and something involving the RSPCC. I felt it necessary to interupt her endless rant with my own pessimistic outlook.

"Well that was a smart idea. No Pokemon, and a bruise to boot. What was the point of that?"

She just giggled and pointed at the items I still held.

"He forgot to take back the Pokedex and Pokeballs, so it was worth it. You can thank me now if you want. Never say Akayashi Kyn is not merciful!"

Groaning, my head dropped in defeat before I looked at the sleek red cover of the so called Pokedex. It looked so fragile with numerous buttons and flip open screen.

Pressing a random button at the side, a robotic voice screamed out,

"This is the property of Parfait Fay. Idiot extradonaire. If found, please destroy me and save me from him. If lost, keep it that way."

After all thats happened today, that was almost normal.

* * *

_So a kickass professor (literally), a screwed Pokedex, a demon evil genius cat, and Kyn....no words to describe her._

_Thoughts and opinions greatly appreciated, and...._

**_I NEED OCS_**

_Just needed to highlight that lol._

_Poor Tomoko needs his first pokemon, so which lucky reviewer will give me the one I need. So far I've received only one Pokemon I know I am definitely using, it's a Ghost type if that narrows it down ;)_

_Anyways, As soon as I receive the Pokemon, Chapter 3 will be quickly up :D_

_Akayashi Kyn is the property of (a computer who draws too fast for the eye to see) Aka J . Whitnee_

_Indigo is the creation of J . Whitnee who came to life and decided to rule the world, so is no longer anyones property ;)_

_Cw101_


	3. Bruised Statue

_And I'm back before the week this time :)_

_I'm getting better._

_Anyways, will keep this short and sweet again._

_**NEED OC'S, Preferably Pokemon/ Human Beginners**_

_Hope ye enjoy :D_

* * *

"Kyn! Come back please", I yelled dejectedly, knowing full well I'd be ignored.

It was the hundredth time in the last hour that Kyn had spotted a small Rattata scurrying across the dirt path in front of us, and frankly having her run, screaming at the top of her lungs how she 'wanted the purple cutie' was not annoying in the least.

I had hoped that Indigo would have kept me company as I struggled to keep up, but no, she wanted the 'purple cuties' as well, although for an entirely different reason. She just chanted 'Fast Food', extended her freakishly long nails and lunged for them.

Sighing at how far ahead the two were, I redoubled my efforts, and quickened my pace. I was not built for this. The shooting cramps, sweat pouring down my face, and the fatigue coursing through my body really made me miss my old form but thus were the joys of walking.

Even the scenery was a major disappointment. After leaving the west exit of the quaint little village, we left all humanity behind, along with the cloud bed, and we walked, or in my case stumbled, along a dusty weed infested dirt path. It was dead straight, as straight as the Murkrow fly, with tall grass growing erratically on either sides, essentially locking us on the path, while coniferous trees were scattered throughout the grassland with thick vines hanging from them. Every now and again, the tree would shake, and frankly I didn't want to know why. After the first five minutes of the same scenery, one got bored. After an hour, one was desperately looking for anything different. Now after three hours, I was ready to commit suicide, and started finding differences in how the weeds grew out of the ground, and how the leaves shifted in the trees, when they didn't shake. Insanity? I think so.

I was desperate for change, so the pair of Rattata hunters were not helping my difficult mood.

Although one thing was making me smile. Kyn with her cat eared hat was scaring away all the Rattatas before Indigo had a chance to sink her claws in, and seeing the frustrated kitty curse and swear as Kyn completely misunderstood her hissing was the funniest thing I'd seen in a long time. The girl deserved a medal for the worst interpreter in the history of Pokemonkind

Seriously, the pair could have their own reality tv show, although I'll be sure not to mention it to Indigo. She seems like the type to take a joke seriously, especially if it was related to fame and fortune.

Speaking of the devil, Indigo was sauntering back to me with her head held high, hips swaying from side to side, almost like she was on a catwalk. Once she knew I could hear her muttering, she addressed me with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"_It's there lucky day. I didn't want to ruin my nails."_ She paused here to retract her nails with a flamboyant twist of her paw, while daring me to contradict her. I on the other hand was getting smart, because I just nodded and kept my big mouth shut.

"_You need to suggest a pedicure to Kyn for me. I cannot stand having dirt trapped between my nails"._

"Sure thing Indigo," I replied, not having a clue what a pedi-something was, while being confused further by her swift mood swings. Must be a girl thing. I allowed myself a mental congratulatory clap on the back for keeping my thoughts to myself and not getting hit.

We both walked side by side, not speaking any more as we observed Kyn get further and further ahead of us, with her ridiculous handbag. I was beginning to wonder if she even noticed we weren't with her, but knowing her and her obsession with purple items, I was not too hopeful.

Yawning, I closed my eyes briefly for a few seconds and when I opened them, Kyn was gone. Just disappeared from the path altogether. Poof!

"Indigo! Kyn's gone."

Before waiting for her smart ass reply that I knew I'd receive, I started to run to where I last seen Kyn attempting to capture yet another Rattata, all tiredness forgotten. It was a few seconds before I realized I was actually running though, and once I did, sheer bliss went through me. The wind was cooling my face, as my limbs struggled to keep up. I could faintly hear Indigo hissing behind me to wait for her, but after all the thoughts of crawling before you can run, I was taking advantage of my success. That was until I needed to stop. The mechanics of how to stop were something I had never had to consider before. It was just something that happened naturally. My attempts to stop resulted in my running faster and I wailed,

"Indigo! I can't stop!"

My arms were flailing, and in my mind, I decided just how stupid this escapade was. Who forgets how to stop? You just don't do what your doing. Pity I had no clue how too, and just when I thought I'd keep going till I fainted, a sharp pain in the back of my legs caused me to buckle and fall, rolling head over heels till I came to a complete standstill, all the wind stolen from my chest.

"Ugh!" Groaning loudly, I breathed deeply, trying to get my breath back, until Indigos voice caught my attention.

"_You stupid moron! Get off me or I swear I'll use you as my scratching post for life! GET OFF..."_

I rolled over swiftly, hearing Indigos voice rise in volume.

"_ME-OW!"_

Oh crap, I was done for now.

I was sitting up, eyes closed, waiting for her to kill me painfully, but after a few seconds of nothing, I peeked. She just stood up then, shook herself and flexed her tail slowly. It must have been my lucky day.

She took two steps slowly towards me, with a sickeningly innocent smile on her face, fangs bared slightly, before stepping on the chain accessory attached to my neck. Pulling her paw a little, the chain yanked my head closer to Indigo before she whispered ominously,

"_If you ever sit on me again, I will chop off any manhood you have, feed it to a Houndour, then feed that Houndour to a hungry Raticate, before slowly killing you. Am I understood?"_

"No...no si-si-sitting on the cat, got ya". I couldn't stop the stuttering, and watched warily as she sat licking her paw, trying to dislodge all the dust. In my opinion, Giratina had nothing on this cat.

Pausing from her grooming, she muttered,

"_Aren't you forgetting why you ran in the first place?"_

"Agh, Kyn!"

Leaping up, I twisted my head, searching for any sign of her.

"Kyn, can you hear me?"

A muffled cry responded to my left, and plucking a very disgruntled Indigo off the ground, I rushed into the grass, my first time as a human.

Pushing pieces of grass to the side, I scurried through, holding Indigo with one arm, as the other protected my eyes from the pointed tips of grass stalks. As I remembered my last incident of running and mentally wincing, I realized how stupid it was to run blindly through the grass in the first place. I was clueless to the dangers that were around. Back in the Safari, haste got you eaten, plain and simple, so this was officially a bad idea, and I realized this probably the instant I reached the clearing and seen Kyn surrounded by angry Rattatas baring their fangs aggressively towards her. She had her back pressed against a large pine tree, bag by her feet, and her mouth was covered by a hand as she struggled to speak. Wait? A hand? A hand with three chubby fingers, attached to a tail, which led to.....An Aipom!

The monkey was shouting in glee, holding something shiny as he sat on the lowest branch, covering Kyns mouth as the Rattatas kept her from fleeing.

With a normal trainer in that situation, you'd expect to see fear, or tears streaming down their faces, but leave it to Kyn to completely ruin that notion. She was caressing the Aipoms tail, while smiling happily at the Rattatas. I mean like, come on! There is obsession, and then there's Kyn.

"_Glad you stopped yourself this time, but what will we do now?"_

The hushed whisper from Indigo was like a scream to my ear. I had stopped, happy days, but I was probably going to get eaten by the bottom of the food chain. How embarrassing.

I looked at Kyn, and watched as she nearly bounced with glee as our eyes connected. What happened next had me wondering what kind of messed up world did we live in.

Kyn had grabbed the Aipoms tail and savagely whipped him from his perch, before launching him across the clearing towards us. The little monkeys arms were flapping like a Pidgeys, and its frightened squeak had shattered the silence. The Aipom had not even hit the ground as Kyn calmly extracted a can of 'Sitrus Berry Hair Spray' from her cylindrical bag resting by her feet, and as I stared transfixed, she proceeded to spray each and every one of the confused Rattatas in the face with a U.D.M....Unidentified Deadly Mist.

It was like someone had cast a magic spell on the rodents, as each froze in place with a fearful gaze plastered on their face. I could see each one attempt to move, but they were rooted in place.

Kyn just calmly plucked her bag up from the ground, before stepping around them, cooing softly at each one, before advancing on the now grounded and disgruntled Aipom who did not know if he was alive or dead.

Better dead in my opinion, because Kyn proceeded to whisk out a small red and white sphere from the handbag of doom, a Pokeball as she had called it, and promptly punched the Aipom in the face with it.

A swooshing sound was heard, as the Aipoms silhouette turned into red light particles, before being sucked into the Pokeball. The ball did not even shudder, just dinged loudly.

Kyn plucked the ball off the ground before turning to us and announcing,

"Purple menace is mine! Never fear, for Akayashi Kyn shall always be here to save you from your nightmare. You may applaud now."

The seriousness of her tone, and the method of her capture just had me gobsmacked.

Quirking her eyebrow, she asked,

"Well?"

"Eh...Congratulations?"

"Thank you. Maybe one day you will be as good as Akayashi Kyn."

I certainly hoped not, but I just went back to my fail proof plan, and just nodded and smiled. I mean, what else could I do? She had basically Ko'ed a Pokemon by punching him in the face with a Pokeball. If that didn't scream psycho, what else could?

Indigo nipped me with her fangs and I dropped her with a cry.

Landing on her feet, she walked over to the immobile Rattatas and licked them.

I started coughing, trying to choke out a scream for them to run, but Indigo just looked at me and said,

"_These vermin aren't good enough for me. I just love the taste of Sitrus berry juice on my snacks. The hair spray will wear off eventually, and they can scurry off to wherever they like...But for the time being..."_

She finished with a wicked grin, before proceeding to lick each and every one of the terrified rats. One thing was definite, those Rattatas will never ever forget the devil duo that is Indigo and Kyn. I just hoped that I never got on their bad side.

Nightmare eventually behind us, all three of us were back walking on the dirt path, and if I ever say things are too boring, I want Mew himself to smite me with all the thunder her can muster.

Kyn had taking to singing to her now occupied Pokeball of Aipom, and I was half afraid she would let him out. Kyn was safe, she couldn't understand him, but I was not so lucky.

"_Now would be the time to try your shiny contraption"._

"Oh!"

She was right as usual. I whisked out the Pokedex from my back pocket and flipping the cover open, I pointed it at the Pokeball, and pressed the center button. The screen flashed to life, and a picture of an Aipom appeared.

"Aipom, the bruised mess. This traumatized Pokemon will make you rue the day you captured him. His black eye is a signature of his unique capture, and his sole ambition is for you to suck on his coconuts."

The three of us stared at the device for a few minutes until Kyn broke the silence.

"O-M-G, he has coconuts! I want coconuts! Come on out Pom Pom!"

Pom Pom, what kinda name was that? Wait...come out? Oh monkey nuts!

A flash of light and the appearance of a pissed monkey made me jump behind Indigo.

"_You are dead! All I took was a little shiny pin from your bag, and you punch me!"_

His tailhand tightened into a fist and he advanced towards Kyn.

"_You punch like a girl! I'll show you a real punch! I will make you pa.....SHINY!"_

Whipping towards me, his tail deftly snatched my Pokedex from my hands, as he started jumping around singing 'Shiny shiny!'

"Hey that's mine, give it back!"

I extended my hand and gave him a stern look.

His lip quivered and he gave me the puppy dog eyes. Even cuter when they were monkey eyes.

"_I'm sowwy, here."_

He put the Pokedex in front of me, and just before I took it, whipped it away before sticking his tongue out.

"_Loser! My Precious! Na na na na nah!"_

Growling, I went to lunge for him, but Kyn stopped me.

"You need a womans touch Tommy, just watch."

She knelt down in front of Pom Pom, and extended her hand like mine.

He just laughed and blew a raspberry at her.

I went to step past her, but again she stopped me.

From nowhere swung her bag before it slugged the poor Aipom in the face, and before he could even get off the ground and protest, Kyn had followed up her physical attack, with a mental one.

With a flourish of her hand, a Pokeball appeared, and all her features hardened into the scariest glare I had ever encountered. Apparently Pom Pom thought so too, as he dropped the Pokedex and curled into a ball whimpering.

Kyn retrieved the device and calmly recalled Pom Pom to his Pokeball.

"Good boy."

She then continued walking towards CherryGrove City, pausing once to ensure we were following her. She began singing joyfully about peace and joy in the world I realized two things important.

The first was that handbags should be illegal.

The second being that I was officially screwed.

* * *

Elm was furious. Those dastardly thieves had broken into his lab, stole his precious Pokedex, and let that purple cat eat all the baby Pokemon. Well maybe not the last part, but they would have, had he not been all heroic and kicked ass. And to hell if they sued him! He was Professor Elm, prodigy of Professor Oak, black belt in kickassness, and besides, no one would dare face his fists of fury a second time.

He was so mad in fact, that he was pacing the lab, looking for something to break. That always made him feel good. He realized the shattering of an object had a calming effect ever since he had broken Professor Oaks trophy that he received for some stupid reason a few years back. Smirking slightly, he knew Oak was still searching for that award, but unless he cleaned out the Muk pond located out in his backyard, he would never find it. This thought caused him to laugh maniacally, and thrusting his arms in the air he shouted,

"That will teach you for ruining my chance with the beautiful Mrs Ketchum, you old pervert!"

Of course this thought caused him to break down in tears for losing his first crush to an aged prune with no sense of style.

Yet it was during this self pity tantrum, that he finally noticed a small guttural growl came from behind him, startling him immensely. Leaping to his feet, Elm twirled ballet style, lashing out with his foot in a spectacular roundhouse kick, into the unsuspecting jaws of a hungry little Totodile, who in fright, done what any crocodile Pokemon would do. He snapped his jaws firmly shut before screaming in terror.

"Aiyah! My foot!"

Elm was yelping and leaping around trying to dislodge the Pokemon until he collapsed from tiredness, Totodile still clamped to his foot.

Elm was moaning and feebly trying to poke the Totodile into submission, but he knew all attempts were futile. Those blasted thieves had left behind this trap, and he had fallen for it like a fool.

In a rage, he yelled demonically to the sky,

"I'll get ye for this, and yere little cat too!"

* * *

_So my my few readers, what did ye think. Maybe next time Elm should remember to feed his Pokemon, but that's what he gets for keeping his head stuck in a book._

_That Elm segment was inspired by Unseen Unheard Unfelt by silver leafx who created the OP (Oak para) concept, and with her permission, I have begun the EP. For the record, silver is epic and a great inspiration to this story._

_Another inspiration being Belief at Dawn and Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights by J. Whitnee who confused me a little with her shocking knowledge of Devian art from memory._

_Okay a note regarding the story... Thanks to J . Whitnee, she has drawn me some pictures of the characters in Color Blind, so these will be shortly up on my homepage, once I update the thing. I find a picture can explain, what I struggle to do, so check it out. Should be ready before the next chapter comes out at least._

_As for OC's. We now have 2 definite Pokemon appearing. Ghost and Fire. While I'd appreciate different types than these, if a Pokemon is submitted that just have to be in the story....I'l make it work ;)_

_I still need Tommys **first Pokemon**!!! So all help appreciated._

_CW101 _


	4. New Images

_And I'm back, within my weekly update time frame I hope :D._

_So like usual I'll try keep it short and sweet..._

_I do not own Pokemon yada yada, nor many of the Oc's...those belong to my fantastic reviewers, who will see their work quite soon ;)_

_Btw, on my profile page are links to see what Kyn and Tomoko look like. Check them out. They were designed by J . Whitnee and really help show you who they are._

_Enough blab, enjoy :D_

_

* * *

  
_

We were running as fast as possible, jumping pointed fences, and weaving through the local gardens in our haste to escape those who pursued us. We being myself, Kyn and a freakishly tall guy with multicolored hair. Hard to avoid noticed with a giant and a purple nutcase screaming profanities at the top of their voices. The group of men and women chasing us had fanned out into a semicircle in an attempt to herd us towards the beach, where we would be like sitting ducks, and I did not need a repeat swimming lesson.

Megaphone in hand, the man in charge yelled in a comical dramatic tone,

"You three! Stop! Under Article thirty nine, Section beta, Subsection twelve, Line nineteen, and I quote! In accordance to Johto law, ye are all under arrest!"

Human for two days, and already getting arrested. I'm just lucky like that.

So let me bring you up to speed. Route 29 was a bitch. A long boring walk, but it was worth it at the end. The sun had set when we arrived in CherryGrove City, and the sight of the town, lit up like a gathering of Illumise was a sight to behold. Couple it with the fresh air blowing from the ocean and I was in bliss. The wind was refreshing, and took the edge off the days heat, which was quickly dropping in degrees, making me glad that Kyn was not an outdoors girl. She quickly guided me and Indigo to a two story building with a bright red tiled roof, metallic automatic double doors, and a neon sign displaying the letters P.C in bold red coloring, which I was quickly taught, was a Pokemon Center. A place to kick back, relax, and let pink haired freaks of joy do all the work for you. They heal and groom your Pokemon, offer bed and breakfast to all travelers, do it with a smile, and it's free... Thus freaks of joy. It had not helped my opinion of them once I noticed that numerous large pink blobs, with stubby feet and hands were exactly like the nurses. Happy, and with high pitched voices, that cut through you. They carried eggs in there pouches, and wore a dorky nurse's hat as well. How lame was that?

Kyn had gotten a room key simple enough by handing in her Pokedex to confirm her identity, and I just had to copy her. Thats where things got interesting. The Pokedex didn't make a sound as the nurse poked and prodded it, and with a quizzical expression on her face, placed it in a slot on her computer. All of a sudden, the screen flared to life and the Pokedex squawked,

"RAPE! Another person who won't stop feeling my buttons! Hope you enjoy this memory, because it's the last you'll have for a while!"

Everything went quiet and the nurse just stared at me with her mouth open. Questions were being asked with her eyes, but I had no answers. The computer began sprouting small amounts of smoke from the monitor, and an alarm went off. Wasn't my day...

In big bold writing, 'VIRUS' appeared on the screen, and with a comical flushing noise, like that of a toilet, the screen went blank, as well as all the power in the building. Everyone was left in darkness and silence until an emergency generator powered up, and with a mumbled 'Sorry', my Pokedex was thrown back at me along with a room key. Kyn just hurriedly dragged me from the nurses glare, and if the grinding of her teeth were anything to go by, maybe the nurses weren't always freaks of joy...Sometimes they were just freaks.

Well anyways, the night passed without incident. No weird dreams, no disrupting thoughts, just a dreamless sleep on a bed in a small cramped room, and trust me, it was no bed of clouds this time. No wonder it was free. Kyn had her own separate room, and at the crack of dawn, was hammering on my door to get up, screaming something about her room not being purple and as a result, useless. So after scurrying into my clothes before Kyn had actually broke the door down, we went downstairs, but not before we had curses and angry death threats thrown at us for waking people at an 'indecent hour'. Bunch of Mr Mimes.

Indigo was draped around Kyn's neck, snoring slightly. It was cute in a-sleeping-tiger-who-will-bite-your-hand-off kinda way and we made our way downstairs, past a bunch of extremely hyper Chanseys, who I found out after eavesdropping on their little conversation, were after drinking a lot of coffee. Apparently one had nearly fallen asleep in surgery, and narrowly avoided chopping an Eevee's leg off. I was very disappointed. Eevees deserved any and all pain possible for they were my mortal enemies for being cute, useless and stupid. So I wasn't a fan of Eevees, so sue me.

Everything seemed to go wrong after we reached the lobby. One seriously pissed nurse was on the desk, speaking into the video phone, and it was hard not to overhear her conversation. Typical boy dates nurse, boy cheats on nurse, boy wakes up with a Chansey about to saw off his leg story. Thus by the time she hung up on the call, it was our turn to talk to her. Typical.

Kyn was completely tactless and asked for her Pokemon back. I had forgotten that she had given Aipom to get healed last night, although it was no surprise, after all, he was in some state.

Well the nurse did not appreciate Kyn's tone, and promptly left us standing at the counter, as she walked into the back rooms, slamming the door in the process. It was at that moment that the giant walked into the lobby. He was a freakishly tall male with lightly tanned skin, with a speckling of zits across the bridge of his nose and the back of his neck. He wore high quality white washed jeans that sagged down to his knees, a simple white t-shirt and a dark green baseball cap pointing haphazardly to the right. I thought I had gone temporarily blind as I stared at the multitude of diverse colors in his hair. I couldn't see much, but the flecks of messy hair sticking out made an artists palette look colorless. It was the first time I'd really experienced color since being a human, and I had to fight the urge to walk over and touch it. That wasn't normal behavior, although watching the giant trip to the ground could not be considered normal either. Probably tripped because the laces on his navy blue skateboard shoes weren't tied.

His language was as colorful as his hair though, as he cursed everything under the sun. He was so busy swearing that he didn't notice Kyn trying to help him up, so she kicked him.

I honestly thought he'd kill her but once he looked up, I could have sworn he was replaced with a twin brother. He was off the ground and holding Kyn's hand, shouting something about 'the chemistry between them being great, but the biology much better'. Angry to love stricken in half a second. Interesting.

So yeah, I was confused. Kyn took it in her stride though and turned her back on him, as Indigo chose that exact moment to wake up, and whip his face with her tail. I think everyone in the room was thinking the same thing...'SNAP'.

The perfect synchronization of the two was astounding and I think the guy thought so too. With the red line across his face from where Indigo's tail struck, he walked to the counter before ringing the little bell. I could tell he was slightly embarrassed. Shot down in a room full of nurses, Chanseys and me. I wasn't expecting Kyn to look so anxious though, and she pointed out that Pom Pom had not been brought out.

As soon as she mentioned it, I noticed that there were a lot of nurses in between us and the exit, and a feeling of apprehension overtook me.

That was when the pissed nurse from before appeared holding two Pokeballs, and calmly handed one to Kyn, and the other to the giant. Everything seemed normal, until the front door banged open, and in walked a group of men and women in pinstriped suits. Each one was carrying a briefcase, and not one of them were smiling.

They walked over to the nurse and in hushed voices, conversed with her, and we took this as our cue to scram. Something felt wrong about the whole situation, and all eyes were on the three of us as we left. I had no idea why the boy was following us, but then again, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that we were not welcome.

Everything went smoothly until we exited the building.

In front of us stood a tall skinny woman with dirty blond hair cut short in a tomboyish fashion, wearing a short grey skirt, white shirt, and matching grey jacket. She looked like a bank official, but the look of disgust on her face threw the whole look off.

"Aw **shi****t**", muttered the giant and were I not terrified, I would have burst out laughing. Apparently the guy was going through puberty, as his tone went from a high 'Aw' to a deep low 'shit'. Kyn had no such restrictions and burst into a fit of giggles, and with a shortage of breath, just pointed to the giant, then mimed a high to low with her hands, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Cruel I know, but I had the same thought. The guy blushed crimson, before turning his glare on the woman yet again who chose at that moment to speak up in a crisp authoritative voice,

"I'm here for your Pokemon. Do not make this harder than it needs to be. Resistance is futile".

Sounded like a cheap movie line but she was deadly serious, and to further show her seriousness, released a Weedle from a Pokeball she had gotten from her bag on the ground. A small orange worm like creature with a big pointed stinger on its head glared menacingly at us. Doesn't really scream 'serious' but it did cause a lot of screaming. The giant took one look at the little orange bug and completely freaked, screaming like a banshee.

With a shriek, he hid behind Kyn before throwing forth a Pokeball of his own and amidst his screaming, I somehow made out a 'Go Rosa!'

If I thought the guys voice cracking was funny, I was sadly mistaken. A Chansey popped forth from his Pokeball, but this one was different to all the others I had seen in the Pokecenter. They were big fat blobs, whereas 'Rosa' was a lean mean pink slapping machine. She was a lot skinnier, her arms were longer and her feet not as pudgy. Even the egg in her pouch was different. Looked more grey and artificial, but as soon as she saw the bug, she ran over to it, and began bitch slapping it over and over again, before she jumped up, and with a scream, crushed it. The little orange Weedle hadn't known what had hit him, and it's owner felt the same way. As soon as the giant seen Rosa crush the bug, he too ran forward and begun dancing on the crushed bug singing 'Death to all bugs' before it was unceremoniously recalled back to its Pokeball. The woman just stared in shock before muttering 'I thought they were lying'.

I doubt we were meant to hear that, but I'm surprised I even heard it over my fit of laughter. Seeing the giant afraid of a few bugs, a bitch slapping twig of a Chansey and a crushed insect was enough for me, as I fell into Kyn's arms laughing alongside her. The woman didn't appreciate this and spoke into a handheld radio, 'All units move in. Do not let them escape!'

My first thought was wondering how she managed to take things from her bag without us seeing it, because the only hiding place she had on her, was down her top. The next being oh shit!

Thus began our fleeing for our lives. We stuck together, and had all Pokemon returned except Indigo who was shouting directions to me from her perch on Kyn's head. I'd swear she enjoyed sending me into every thorn infested bush. I was in the lead, with the others following me, and I deserved credit for being faster than the others. Pfft, the were running for years, and I was faster after a few days. Score one for the Pokemon.

And thats where we left off. Running towards the beach, jumping pointed fences, and weaving through the local gardens in our haste to escape those who pursued us. Those who wanted to arrest us. Fun!

"_Turn left up ahead! We're pulling ahead. They can't fit through the bushes as easily. Go go go!"_

I refused to dignify that with an answer. All energy was concentrated on running. Chest and lungs were burning slowly, but after the swift left turn, the beach was ahead. We had left the houses behind, and the surface change of grass to sand was unsettling. Sand was a lot harder to run on, than solid ground, as each grain of sand shifted and absorbed your footfall making movements slightly strenuous and sluggish. Yes I know...When I'm stressed I think too much.

Kyn on the other hand seemed to get giddy in stressful situations and skipped beside us humming. It was a good change from the stream of swearing she had fired off. It was like the guy and her were in a swearing competition, each trying to outdo the other until eventually they took a break. Thank Mew.

"**This way! I know a place to hide**."

The deep gruff voice that emanated from the giant was hilarious, that I doubted if I'd ever get tired of it, but at least it was a plan, and I slowed down enough to leave him take the lead. He headed towards a group of rocks that could pass for houses. They were as big and as wide, and upon reaching them, he had to stop for a few moments to get his bearings. There he slowly walked around one of the rocks, hiding us from the view of our pursuers, who had just reached the start of the beach. I looked at him quizzically, waiting for a master plan as Kyn hummed softly beside me.

I watched as he bent down to a small boulder and pushed it aside like it was a feather. I won't lie and say I wasn't impressed, and beneath the boulder was a roughly hewn cave. A tight squeeze for us all, but we piled in nonetheless, before he lifted the boulder back in front of us, sealing us in place. Scattered sunlight streamed through small cracks, and we all held our breaths as the group of people came closer, allowing us to hear streams of their conversations.

"I'm certain they came this way!" a male voice muttered lowly, having me believe they were right outside our exit, and I felt everyone tense up.

"You idiot, if we lost them, Jordan will have our heads."

"I'm not an idiot and Jordan is going to kill us anyways after what happened to that Weedle."

"Shut up ye two and keep looking. Maybe they went towards NewBark Town. We only had the exit to Route thirty blocked. So check in with them and then get all troops towards NewBark Town. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the two mumbled in unison.

The sound of shifting pebbles was the last I heard as they left, yet we stayed there barely breathing and unmoving for at least a half hour.

"I think we can get out now," I muttered, eager to stretch my cramping thighs.

"_Please, you stink worse than a Stunky covered in Grimer goo."_

"Two seconds," he replied, before pushing the rock outwards.

The sunlight was blinding, and it was hard to believe this all happened so quickly.

All of us scrambled out and stretched with a lot of enthusiasm. I however was curious about the boulder, and tried pushing it with my foot. It went rolling along the ground. It was a fake.

The guy shrugged at my questioning stare.

"I left it there. Its my secret base."

That explained everything.

"Uh huh".

Kyn elbowed me out of the way before holding her hand out.

"I am Akayashi Kyn, owner of purple Pokemon, ruler of nightmares and destroyer of the supernatural. I'm sure you have heard of me, but please don't embarrass yourself. I do not give autographs."

"Yeah, and I'm Tomo...Eh Tommy. Just Tommy."

"Your weird and pretty," he said pointing to Kyn, "and your strange but fast. She your girlfriend?"

He took my stammers and head shakes as a no and continued,

"Oh great, fair game then. I'm Parfait. Parfait Fay but call me-"

"Rude? Obnoxious?" I interrupted. The name sounded familiar, but his attitude was stopping logical thinking.

"What? Is there something wrong with being honest? Call me-"

"Fatty?" I tried

"Fay Baby?" Kyn scoffed, enjoying the game.

"Argh! No. It's Fin. Just Fin."

"Hah! Fin and Kyn sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, last comes-"

"A slap into Tommys face!"

I was completely unprepared for the slap to the face. Dam that stung! Even made my ears ring. Although Indigo's laughter done that as well.

"Wow your one hot chick. You plus me equals eternity."

Kyn just held up her hand. She had enough, so everything ceased. She was judge, jury and executioner, and we all knew it.

Changing the subject swiftly, I asked innocently, "Now what?"

"Now I'm going to Violet City, and you're coming with me. See you later Fin. Maybe in your nightmares."

Kyn stalked off with a dramatic exit, which I knew was the effect she was going for. The smirk on her face as Fin chased after her was enough to know.

"Kyn please can I come with you? You understand me. I love you. Please!"

"Akayashi Kyn loves only one, but you may be my apprentice. I will school you in the art of being a kick ass trainer."

"I am no ones apprentice. I am a coordinator. Please can I go with ye, I'll teach Tommy a thing or two about being a **man."**

If it had anything to do with ones voice switching between high and low, I don't think I want to be a man.

We were standing on a beach after being chased by serious maniacs, and we were still being idiots.

"Kyn, he's coming. Let's just please go."

The air of finality was in that sentence, and Kyn just nodded.

"On to Violet City! Where the birds shall die, and gym leaders cry, all because I said goodbye."

So Kyns a poet and insane. Suppose that's normal.

"DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE".

Thats all I've listened to from Fin since we reached Route thirty and begun traversing it. We had snuck through the town, keeping our eyes peeled for the mysterious people in suits until we left the confines of the city, and entered the bug infested pathway to Violet City, and I'm unsure if it was clear, but Fin was afraid shitless of bugs. So many crushed and battered Caterpies and Weedles, later, we were still hearing his death chant. He had forbidden me from catching a bug Pokemon, and threatened to release Rosa to restrain me. After the weight conscious Pokemon appeared and slapped me silly, I agreed. No bug Pokemon but now I was under the watchful gaze of the anorexic Chansey who was babbling away to Indigo.

"_There is fat in pokeblocks, poffins, practically all berries and all human food, so I mainly live on water and raw celery. One piece of celery a week. It's enough for anyone. Would you like to try some of mine next time I have some?" _

She had a timid voice, but when she spoke about diets and weight, her voice increased in fervor and volume.

"_Eh, no thanks. I'll stick to my cream. I work out. You can probably see the muscle in my tail. That doesn't just happen you know. It takes years of rest and stunning attacks to get the balance just right."_

I watched as Rosa hung on every word. Indigo though was loving the opportunity to mess with her mind. Females can be so cruel.

Eventually Fin calmed down and grumpily shouted,

"I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

With a haughty expression, Kyn took out a few pots and pans from her bag before promptly plopping them down in his lap.

"Whatever your cooking chef. Akayashi Kyn is too good to work. Why waste this talent on trivial tasks."

"If you think I'm cooking princess, you have another thing coming. That's womans work."

I stood watching this with fascination. So this was how human guys behave. In that case...

"Hey Kyn, since your the girl, do you do the washing as well?"

I swear a vein bulged in her head as she leapt off the ground, and frying pan in hand, whacked Fin in the face, before turning on me and thumping me straight on the head. Stars whirled in my vision and everything went dark for a few seconds. When I could finally focus, Kyn was towering over the lifeless figure of Fin yelling,

"I will haunt you both in your nightmares. According to Akayashi Kyn, thats me...Parfait shall cook, and Tommy shall wash up. If the meal is not satisfactory, you shall eat the frying pan with no teeth, and if I find a speck of dirt on my pans afterwards, Tommy shall be buried until he is as dirty as my precious purple pans! Wake me when ye are done."

I suppose I must have blacked out for a minute again, because once I could focus, Kyn was gone, and Fin was getting up.

His face was red from the impact, and his upper lip was bleeding slightly, but when he seen me staring, he smiled.

"She is some woman. I don't mind doing work for her, so scram and get the water. You'll need a lot of it if your going to wash the dishes. There's a lake a little ways off to your left."

His voice stayed the same throughout that little speech and I nodded my thanks. Collecting a few empty bottles Kyn had left out, I started walking east, leaving Rosa and Fin to begin cooking.

As I strolled through the small forest, straining my ears for the sound of water and rubbing the lump on my head, I thought of our new companions.

Parfait was a crap name, and I pitied Fin having to grow up with that. Probably explained his grumpy mood and abrasive attitude. Always having to defend himself, although he needed to work on his socializing skills. One bang with a frying pan is all I could take.

As for Rosa, she was unusual. She ate nothing at all. Was super skinny, and what was the deal with her weird artificial looking egg. I'll have to ask Indigo when I get time. Away from Kyn and her purple frying pan.

Breaking free of the forest, I stared at the glistening lake in front of me. The water sparkled like a million stars and at the edge of the water was a single blue Pokemon. It was like a blue ball with a white belly, large mouse like ears, and a long black whip like tail that had a blue ball attached to the end. He was holding his 'ball', bouncing it off the ground before throwing it forward. Being attached to his tail, it snapped back, thumping him square in the face. A few shakes of the head, and the process would repeat. It was hypnotic. Bounce,bounce,bounce,throw and slap in the face. Must be fun.

I sat there for five minutes before walking towards him. If I was too long, Kyn might kill me.

As I got closer, I pulled my Pokedex out from my pocket. Some Pokeballs fell out too and enlarged on the ground, but I didn't want to waste time picking them up just yet, so pressing the button on the side, I waited. And waited. And waited. At this point the Marill had seen me, and was staring with its large suspicious eyes.

Frustrated, I hit it a few times, and the screen flared to life. Violence does solve everything.

"Marill the blue Pokemon. This Pokemon is fat, blue and ugly, now can I go back to sleep?"

The screen went blank again, and sullenly I placed it back in my pocket. Whenever I think I get a break, I am obviously mistaken.

"_Hey Dawg, you a racist or something? Just cause I'm blue, don't mean ya gotta go get all up in my business!"_

I just stared blankly at him. He obviously confused the Pokedex for me.

While I pondered how best to apologize, he walked up to me, and shot me with a blast of water in the head, and didn't stop till I was on the ground and completely soaked.

"_That was for the fat comment. I'm all muscle baby. Abs of steel don't cha know. And for the ugly comment, have you looked at yourself lately? Yo mama must have dropped you on your head a few times, or sat on ya. Well I'm taking one of your basketballs. No one insults me fool!"_

And before I could protest, he picked up a Pokeball and was sucked inside.

So there I was, saturated and sitting in a pile of mud, watching with horror as the Pokeball shook, until a loud ding broke the silence.

I had caught my first Pokemon and it thinks I insulted him.

Now I had a lot to apologize for...

* * *

Elm was getting frustrated. He had been stuck on the videophone with Professor Oak for nearly three hours and if he heard another 'original Oak poem', he was going to commit suicide. It was bad enough being apprenticed to the man, but to still have to listen to him after all those years, nearly caused him to break down into tears.

"Oh my Arceus! My Little Ponyta is starting in two hours and I need time to prepare myself mentally for it. The drama is too intense, so I really need to meditate. Elm we shall have to talk again soon. I might visit Johto for a week soon. Talk soon."

The videophone went blank as Elm screamed horrifically.

"He can't come here!."

Elm was openly sobbing now. A whole week of 'My Little Ponyta', a fate worse than death.

Amid his tears, an alarm started ringing throughout the lab, and red lights began flashing overhead.

"Oh no! Not that! Not now...There is not enough time. I'll never make it."

That was quitting talk, and Elm was no quitter. He was a black belt, master of epicness and the epitome of cool. Only he could do what was necessary.

"I will make it!" The tone of conviction rang throughout the empty room.

Thus began Elms mad dash throughout the whole lab, slipping on papers, crashing through doors and leaping over chairs. Overhead a timer began counting down.

"**TEN"**

Time was running out.

"**Nine"**

In the final hallway, a Kangaskhan stood blocking his path, snarling for it's dinner.

"**Eight"**

No time to feed it, need to get passed it.

"**Seven"**

Elm broke into full sprint, eyes glaring at his obstacle.

"**Six"**

The Kangaskhan bellowed in rage as Elm dropped to his knees and skidded beneath its legs, narrowly avoided it's tail.

"**Five"**

Elm was ecstatic. Just one door stood between him and his quest.

"**Four"**

Elm rattled the door knob, tugged and shoved, but with horror he realized one thing.

"**Three"**

It was locked.

"**Two"**

"NOOOOOO!"

"**One"**

From outside the door Elm could here the TV flare to life. It had begun.

Elm had missed his first episode of 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles' ever.

Elm's world was over and he collapsed in a dead faint.

Kangaskhan grinned wickedly behind him before dropping an innocent silver key into it's pouch.

"KANGA!"

It was time to raid the fridges.

* * *

_And there ya have it folks...Elm is an abusive professor who does not feed his Pokemon XD_

_This EP was a collab (sort of) with silver leafx Unseen Unheard Unfelt. If you read that, you shall see how messed up Oak really is, and the consequences of this little phone call._

_Now as per usual, I shall ask for **OCS**_

_**Please submit some. Or else Rosa shall eat you....Crap she doesn't eat...I'll figure something out.**_

_Anyways, Review please... Its what keeps me motivated. _


	5. Ruined Canvas

_Am so sorry bout the late update, but inspiration was hard to come by, and add in a small injury and trust me...You didn't want to hear me moan and complain...which I'm doing now so since the subject has been changed, I'll stop :)_

_One thing I forgot to do in the last chapter was announce that Parfait 'Fin' Fay belonged to silver leafx and I pray she forgives me. I've not known ninjas to be merciful, but maybe this public apology will allow me to die in one piece...Fingers crossed._

_So, apologies over... Read and review. A little short, but it packs a punch I hope XD_

* * *

"Save me!" I screamed as I raced into the clearing, skidding on the loose pebbles and rushing behind a bewildered Fin.

"He's going to kill me!" I panted, grabbing Fin on the arm and whipping him in front of me. My own personal shield, ready to face the onslaught that was Marill.

"Shit dude, you made me burn my finger!"

Pfft, what was a small burn compared to the blue demon.

Said Pokemon had just entered the clearing also. He was dribbling his tail ball, and as soon as his eyes met mine, I knew I was in trouble. Reminded me of Kyn's glare. Apparently all psychotic people developed it.

Fin just took one look at Marill and burst into laughter.

"What the hell dude, take a chill pill. It's just a Marill. They're timid creatures."

Poor deluded Fin...He had no idea of the horror that had taken place.

Shaking his arm free of my grasp and walking slowly up to Marill, he had no idea that he was being watched by a suspicious Rosa. It would seem Pokemon were more aware of danger, or we were just smarter. Maybe both.

"Hey there little guy, want some food?"

I was surprised at how calm and soothing Fin was. Normally he was the person that caused confrontations, but here, he was almost nice. In his hand were small blue cubes of what I suspected to be pokeblocks, and Marill seemed to be falling for it. He must of had spare ones in his pockets.

"_Poor misguided idiot. I will chew you up and spit you out. There ain't no referee to see the fouls I plan to commit, so enjoy this. I pity the fool that has to clean up your remains."_

Both Rosa and my jaws dropped simultaneously, but all Fin had seen was the big eyed sweet Marill chirping 'Marill mar', as it took the pokeblocks and munched innocently on them.

This was going to be bad.

Around an hour later, I was lying face down in the dirt, breathing shallowly. My face was on fire, and tender as hell, and somewhere nearby, Fin was groaning loudly. I could vaguely sense his presence to my left.

It had been awful. The Marill had sucker punched Fin with his tail, and before he could recuperate, was repeatedly slammed in the head with Marills tail ball, all the while as he screamed _'Slam Dunk'._

When Rosa went to intervene, he had stopped her for a few seconds and explained how I had called him fat and ugly, before capturing him.

Well things went downhill from there. Seeing as Rosa was slightly larger than Marill, she assumed I thought her fat also, so I got double teamed. Amid the slaps from Rosa, and the pounding of Marills tail, I was lucky to still be breathing. At the end of it all, Marill had been attacked by Rosa. It was a weird battle, where friends became enemies in the blink of an eye.

So that was how Kyn found us when she returned. Fin, unconscious on his backside, beside the now burnt meal, myself face down on the ground, covered in dirt, while Rosa and Marill sat talking by the edge of the clearing. Trust an anorexic pink blob, and a psychotic bounce-aholic ball to hit it off so well. It was so messed up, it wasn't even funny.

" So because you ruined my meal, and didn't do the dishes, ye punished yourselves anyway? I was only kidding. Akayashi Kyn is merciful. I'll cook a proper dinner, while ye nap."

I groaned my response, giving up all hope that Kyn would ever act normal. Just when you think you have Kyn figured out, she goes and does something completely unexpected.

So I just lay there as Kyn hummed an annoying addictive tune, as the smell of food caused my stomach to rumble and my mouth to water.

Before I could get up, a shadow passed over me, and I flinched, awaiting more pain.

"_Try not to insult the crazy ones. Next time you might not be so lucky. I sorted everything out, so keep your mouth shut."_

Tears of joy streamed down my face. Indigo was a god. Plain and simple.

Dragging myself to my feet, I staggered over to Kyn and plopped down beside her, as a damaged Fin done the same. Silently we accepted the food from Kyn and gulped it down. It was spicy and savory. Not what I expected at all.

I was about halfway through when Kyn called the Pokemon for food.

"Rosa, Indigo, Pom-Pom, Kobe...Dinner time!"

Rosa ignored her, while Indigo bounded forward. Pom Pom who had appeared from the branches, leapt nearer laughing in glee and my demonic Marill walked up to Kyn.

It took me a second to realize who Kobe was and before I knew it, I was choking on my food.

Coughing and spluttering, feeling my throat tighten and vision darken, the name rang in my head.

Kobe-Kobe-Kobe.

It was pronounced Ko-bee and it rang through my ear, and before I choked to death, Fin whacked me on the back and laughed, as sweet glorious air rushed into my lungs.

"You named my Pokemon for me!"

I was screaming like a lunatic. True it mattered little to me what the little psychopath was called, but he was officially my first Pokemon, and some things were sacred.

"Uh huh. He likes it."

"_She's right dawg. Kobe Bryant, greatest basketball player ever. Only fair I get his name too. We are both awesome."_

Shaking my head in disbelief, I just gave up. Every Pokemon knows the basics of captured life. You get a ridiculous name, pushed too hard in battles and get to eat horrible Pokefood.

I suppose I was just annoyed that I didn't get to name Kobe a decent name, although he did like it. I wanted to be a different trainer, one who didn't demean Pokemon. Just shocked Kyn got it right. Who knew it was possible.

Kyn handed bowls of food to the group, who proceeded to munch it. We just sat and watched as they ate. I suppose this was the first proper time we rested and didn't kill one another.

That was until Pom Pom decided to steal Kobe's food and run away.

Kobe chased him all the way over to the trees, where Pom Pom swiftly climbed to the top branch.

"_Na na na na nah!"_ Pom stuck out his tongue and made faces at Kobe on the ground, who was getting slightly irritated, if the vein bulging on his forehead was anything to go by.

After a few moments of this taunting, it was like a lightbulb went off in Kobe's head.

"_Hah! All blue guys know how to jump, fool!"_

Like a Buneary, Kobe grabbed his ball, leapt off the ground and proceeded to plonk Pom in the face with a well aimed slam attack. He must have jumped fifteen feet, so I don't blame Pom for the incredulous look on his face before the impact. I think all of us had it.

Both of them hit the ground at the same time. Pom landing head first, knocked out, while Kobe landing gracefully on his feet.

Ignoring all the stares, he just grabbed his scattered food, and left Pom on the ground.

Kyn just began smiling at all this.

"I like him. If he were purple, he would be my prized possession."

She took my grimace for a smile.

"So Tommy, since you have a Pokemon now, I Akayashi Kyn challenge you to a battle!"

So was not expecting that.

I looked at Kobe, and knew he heard what Kyn said and looking at the smirk on his face, I knew he was all too eager for one. Was quite scary. A Pokemon version of Kyn. Battle crazed, psychotic and too confusing to understand.

At least there was one thing I was sure about.

I was going to end up hurt.

Either Kyn or Kobe would kill me if they lost. Eyeing the plastic knife on the ground, I wondered if a swift kill would be better, but before I could put my poorly planned plan into action, Kyn had me up, and was dragging me away from the dying fire, Indigo and Kobe following closely behind.

"Okay this will be a one on one match between Kyn-".

"Thats Akayashi Kyn!"

"Eh, sorry." Fin replied.

Clearing his throat, he continued his announcement, "Akayashi Kyn and Tommy," before pausing and looking at Kyn for approval.

Nodding her head, she turned and winked at me.

"Don't worry Tommy... Indigo is out of your league, so you can face Pom Pom."

I sighed my relief as Pom made his way slowly to the battlefield, which was basically just empty grass beside a group of trees, but battlefield sounded more extreme.

I was happier facing Pom Pom because one, he was inexperienced like me. Two, having Indigo and Kyn kill me if I won would not be pleasant, and three, I had a score to settle with Pom for stealing my Pokedex.

Pom oblivious to my thoughts though, was warily watching Kobe, and who could blame him. He had just been struck savagely mere moments before. Speaking of that, how did he recover so quickly...

The small purple bottle at Fin's feet told me the answer. A potion bottle. A vile smelling, burning liquid that made one want to scrape their skin off. I didn't envy the primate.

"Okay Kobe, lets do this!" I was enthusiastic about my first battle. I knew the basics. Piece of cake.

"_Hah, think I'm taking orders from **the** man. I make my own strategies. He won't know what hit him."_

This wasn't good.

Fin held his arms above his head, and whipping them down by his sides, he yelled in a deep voice,

"**Begin!"**

No time to laugh and point as Kyn had already ordered a sand attack, and as Pom bounded towards Kobe, scooping sand up with its tail, an idea popped into my head.

"Kobe! Watergun the sand."

Hopefully it would turn to muck and stick to Pom instead of hindering Kobe's accuracy.

At least that was the theory, but Kobe just grabbed his 'ball' and ran in the opposite direction, bouncing it like a basketball. Which I suppose in Kobe's mind, it was. Wish his opponent was as deluded, but I wasn't that lucky.

Firing the sand with a gleeful scream, Pom followed through by somersaulting in front of the momentarily blinded Kobe and scratched his face, using both paws and tail for maximum effect.

Kobe was not bothered by the fact that he was being attacked. I think he was more concerned that he held onto the ball.

I now wished I understood basketball, but it wasn't the time to worry about that now.

"Kobe! Tailwhip...Bubble! Defense curl?"

Nothing...Nada...Zilch.

He was completely ignoring me, and if I was not mistaken, adding in his own little commentary.

"_He fakes left, avoids the grab and dribbles down the center court. His opponent is struggling, and resorting to fouling. Scratching is a foul, but two can play that game."_

I shook my head in disbelief, as Kobe ran around with Pom scratching at his back. It would be comical if it were anyone else's Pokemon. Kyn had no problems stealing the easy win though and encouraged Pom to play along. That was until Kobe pulled a foul of his own by squirting water on the ground, leaping over it, and chuckling as a indignant Aipom slipped and fell hard to the ground.

Now was my chance...But what to do?

The answer was simple but risky.

Pokedex time.

Whipping it from my pocket, I pressed the button and pointed it at Marill, praying for its cooperation.

"Marill the fat one."

I was doomed...

"His known attacks are-"

Alas, there was a god!

"Tackle, Slam Dunk, Tail Trip, Defense and Sly Squirt."

Who obviously hated me...

Well that made perfect sense.

Shockingly it did...just not to me, as Kobe upon hearing familiar words, rammed his shoulder into the downed Aipom with an impressive tackle attack before jumping forwards and slamming his 'ball' into Pom's skull.

Pom was down but by no means out, and leapt to his feet growling...only to be tripped by Kobe's tail.

In my mind the Pokedex's words were playing again, although in english this time.

Tackle-Slam-Tailwhip.

Last was defense curl and water gun and true to the plan, Kobe leapt back curling into the fetal position to raise defense and loosen his tightening muscles, before firing a high paced stream of water towards Pom Pom.

This was where time seemed to slow for me.

The final blow.

Sure victory.

Even Pom Pom knew it. You could see it in his eyes. The look of defeat, mingled with a hint of concentration?

Even before Pom began glowing, I knew something was wrong and just before the water struck, there was a flash of light, but it had done nothing.

The purple body was assaulted by water, its body submerged in the attack.

Even the dust on the ground swiftly turned into a slick mud and as Kobe finally relented on his attack, the poor Pokemon was covered in layers of the brown gunk, completely unrecognizable.

"And the winner is Tommy and Kobe by disqualification."

"We won!"

I plucked Kobe off the ground and began a victory dance, and in his elated state, Kobe joined in by singing, _'We are the champions'._

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Even Kyn was smiling in congratulations.

Thats when I knew something was wrong.

Fins statement replayed in my head. Disqualification. Didn't I win by knockout?

Kyn was a 'battle master'...She would not smile if she lost.

Looking beside her, the smirking figure of Pom Pom stood with his tongue sticking out.

Now Kobe had seen Pom, and was confused as well.

If Pom Pom was standing unharmed, and relatively clean beside Kyn, then who was the flailing moaning creature covered in mud before us...

The mud creatures eyes flashed open. The alluring, fiery, feline glare froze us in our places.

"Hope you enjoyed Pom Pom's baton pass Tommy."

The smug tone of Kyns voice hit it home.

"Oh..." I wailed.

"_Shit..." _Kobe finished.

We had just drenched and dirtied Indigo.

We knew what we had to do.

As one, both Kobe and I ran, blocking out the feral roars of one seriously pissed off cat, the laughter of one evil psychotic girl, and the bewildered questions of a confused Fin.

On towards Violet city, where hopefully the police had a witness protection program.

If not, I heard they had a tower...

Couldn't be too hard to jump off it.

* * *

Elm could not believe it. He was having the worst day of his life. First, two of his three starter Pokemon were missing. Naturally he was left with the chomping Totodile, who was stalking him while grinning maliciously.

Second was the harassment he endured by a group of men and women in suits. They barged into his lab, started shouting random nonsense and dirtied his recently washed floor. Apparently they were in the pursuit of the worst of the worst, and were very interested to hear of his descriptions of the thieves. The ones where he was forced to go all kick ass on them. After being verbally assaulted by them on the importance of being vigilant, he was left in peace.

Alas that was not the worst of the day. After a quick scan of the news, Elm was able to kick back and relax as 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtle's' started. Unfortunately this was not to be as an emergency news bulletin interrupted his program. Right in the middle of the fighting scene. It was one of those moments where Elm felt like pulling his hair out. Who cared about a freak tidal wave in Cianwood, or an earthquake in Ecruteak. Probably just a random Legendary throwing a tantrum because they didn't get their own way. That was why Elm paid taxes. So the working class citizens could clean up after the hormonal Legendaries and leave him to his programs in peace.

"_The damage is catastrophic, and with the death toll rising swiftly, all aid is needed. Please check your relatives, ensure the elderly are alright, and donate as much as possible in order to help the dwindling communities recover swiftly from this horrific nightmare."_

"Blah blah blah." Elm switched the tv on mute.

As terrible as all that was, Elm had more pressing matters to attend too. Grabbing a letter from the table, Elm unfolded it, and stared at the elegant cursive script.

_Dear Elm,_

_Sorry for this method of communication, but I am currently studying the Vileplume mating habits, and have no time to set up my videophone. Just decided to send this quick note to inform you to be careful. The conference is coming up shortly and rumor has it that Birch is finally coming out of the closet. Apparently he intends to confess to you. Oh well, it was nice knowing you. Talk to you soon._

_P.S Can I be the bridesmaid at you wedding?_

_Ivy_

Ivy always knew what she was talking about. She was the biggest gossip in all regions. Was a wonder how she got anything done.

Elm was rambling though and he knew it. Birch. Professor Birch was supposedly gay. It all made sense. The reason why he was always out on 'fieldwork'. Too many male scientists in the lab. Everything made perfect sense. Why Birch was always so helpful to him at the annual conference, and why we always encouraged and pushed him into swimming. Now what to do about it. And the better question...did he want to do anything about it.

They did have that chemistry class together after all...

All Elm knew though, that if Oak stole the love of Mrs Ketchum, then he would ruin any chance the old dog had with Birch. Everyone knew Birch was on the 'Professor of the Year' award committee. Bit unfair, and biased but if Elm wooed Birch, then Oak would never win.

"We shall see who Birch chooses this year old man!" Elm screamed maniacally holding his arms in the air.

From behind him, Totodile slammed his head into the ground. At this rate he'd never get fed...

At least Elm will enjoy the little revenge he had left in all his shoes. All three hundred and forty nine pairs. Took a lot of effort, but a Munchlax with laxatives works wonders...

* * *

_And Voila, what did ye think?_

_For the record...To me, Ivy was always the gossip and manipulator, and As for Birch...Think about it. It does make sense. Scary, weird, irritating but true._

_Thus chapter 5 is finished...Read, review and tell me what ye think. Have a favorite part? Favorite character? Part you hate? Well thinking about it won't change anything...so tell me lol_

_Yes, I have no idea what else to say....Not too motivated today, but knew I had to update so I'm just going to leave it there....Till next time!!!_

_Dam! knew I forgot something...._

_Silver Leafx has a forum, Grey Hat, Purple Scarf_

_I have a thread on it for Ocs as I've noticed the site getting a bit touchy about the whole issue, so Please submit Ocs there....Or pm. Anyways, I'll shout what I shout every chapter....**Submit Oc's please**_

_Now I'm done XD_


End file.
